


My Voltron one shots (Aka my crack head at 12:30AM)

by Genderless_Royalty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Relationship(s), Stupidity, This Is STUPID, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderless_Royalty/pseuds/Genderless_Royalty
Summary: Basically is off working on Voltron gen 2 and K-12 Adashi Auhave one-shots that completely have zero meaning or context to





	My Voltron one shots (Aka my crack head at 12:30AM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is actually a gift for an awesome friend on Instagram who loves Adam with a passion. 
> 
> so do me a favor and fallow @Adam._is.my_religion on insta and comment genderless sent you. :3

Once upon a time in a town far away from the kingdom lived a boy who would visit his cousin across the dark spooky forest. This little boy is named Little Red Adam due to him wearing a red hood ever since he was a child. Adam was never scared of the forest he knew his way around pretty well. What would scare him were the wolfs that run around killing animals for food; or sometimes even him. Adam was a smart guy and knew how to trick the wolfs but one, in particular, would always come back to ‘talk’ with him. 

The wolf never gave Adam his name but the word Shiro left the wolf’s lips before running off to his pack. But every time Adam would walk into the wood Shiro would be there to protect him from the dark things that hide beneath the trees. 

Today wasn't different from any other week; well besides the carved pumpkins and dim light that strung all over the village. Adam never liked this holiday he always found it dumb keeping the spirits away on the Hollow nights. He would never complain out loud scared to hear the lecture his dear ‘Mother’ would give him saying

“if it wasn't for this holiday you would never make it out of the forest alive every weekend.” or something along those lines. 

The caramel skin man sighed softly and held his basket close as he walked away from the market with baked goods, apples, and the bread that he would take to his cousin lances house. As he walked to the edge of the forest his mother yelled for him to be careful and to make sure the lantern would work. 

“Yes, mom I know ill be back soon,” Adam said shaking his head walking forward. 

Adam sighed softly as he walked through the dark forest listing to birds sing and owls flying around freely. He saw a mamma deer with her fawn as they ate peacefully together; the sight made Adam smile leave a small gift for the fawn. The fawn looked at him gently eating the fruit Adam has gifted it. The Mama dear ears perked up and looked around calling for it fawn to get going. So they did the fawn finished its food and ran off with its mother as they disappeared deeper into the forest. 

A sigh left little red lips as he continued walking deeper into the forest. The surroundings were quiet different the deeper you would go; instead of the cute live life and bright skies..darkness and death played the forest ground. Adam just kept walking over the bones of dead mice and birds that dare go deeper into this gree obese. He could hear howls of wolfs sounding very close; quickly Adam covered his basket with red cloth and walked a bit faster not wanting to stay any longer in the forest. 

As he ran he could hear the howls getting closer as a big giant white wolf jumped into the path making Adam stop dead in his tracks nearly falling. The wolf looked at him tilting his head as silver eyes pierced through to Adams's brown ones. Little red looked around trying to find another way around the wolf but found none that would leave him alive to the other side; so he gently placed down his basket of goods and slowly backed away. The wolf moved but not for the basket but Adam as it started to change to a human man with many scars and white hair having a small black spot that lay in front of his eyes. 

“ Going to see Lance again I see little red.” he walked closer gently take the basket looking at the goods. 

“Fight my ass” the boy mumbled as he kept his distance watching Shiro pick at the basket. 

Shiro chuckled softly taking out an apple redder than Adam’s hood and walked over placing the basket in his Carmel's hands. “ no need to be all rough and tough little red. Just a friendly chat with your good friend the-” 

“Big bad wolf?” Adam said raising his brow as he gripped the basket tight. Shiro looked at him deadpanned eating the apple.  
“ funny” 

Adam kept his distance as Shiro got closer gently placing his hands on his waist. The wolf growled softly as he felt the soft fabric of the dress that covered his body. Shiro never understood why Adam would dress up in a dress but he would never complain. You see the wolf loved little red, and oh how he waited for the day to take him and make him his. He would never say it out loud though instead he would just touch and test little red hoping to get a reaction. 

Adam growled annoyed and kicked Shiro in the gut making him fall to the ground 

“ WHY! I didn't even do anything YET” Shiro howled in pain looking at Adam like a puppy that had been left in the rain to long. 

“keyword YET, now if you don't mind me I need to go to lance's house before the sun sets or Keith kidnapped him again, “ Adam said setting over Shiro gripping his basket close walking deeper into the forest. 

“You know it not nice to hurt people little red.” the wolf growled stand up slowly walking to the other male. 

Adam rolled his eyes and kept walking “You're gotten yourself hurt worse than that I know it.” he said a bit peeved. 

“ Yeah well still hurt you know!” Shiro sighed walking next to Adam rubbing his gut still. 

Adam looked over at the wolf monster and sighed soft stopping in his tracks looking over at Shiro. Little red gently moved the wolf's hand away from the bruised area her left making the gilt he had a twist in his gut even more. He gently kissed the area making the wolf jump slightly surprised. 

“I'm sorry for hurting you... I hope that made it feel better.. If not then maybe an apple will..I'm not sure?” Adam sighed keeping his gaze down 

The wolf smiled and gently petted the other male's head softly. “ It feels a lot better, thank you, Adam.” 

The two looked up at each other softly with smiles shared on both lips. Adam opened his mouth as he heard more howls making their eyes widen. Shiro reaches out but Adam ran to fast making it deeper into the forest making the wolf whine softly. He Almost went back to normal but he saw a black wolf run toward the direction Adam was going. 

“ I shouldn't get involved...Fuck it.” Shiro turned back into a wolf and followed the black one to Lance's house where he would see Adam shortly.

\---------------------------------------------

After a long journey, the sun finally made its way down the horizon making the once blue sky covered in stars. Adam looked up smiling as he could smell sweet cinnamon and apples coming from bright light at the end of the path. Quickly he ran through the trees being able to see his destination so close. After one last tree, Adam stopped on the bottom of a small hill looking up seeing lances house. 

Adam laughed softly walking towards the small house noting the door wide open. He blinked confused and set the basket down on the ground and slowly made his way into the house. Nothing seemed out of place but an apple pie that played on the counter. 

“Lance… are you home?” Adam asked still slowly walking around the house hearing the loud creeks into the floor. 

A loud high pitch voice made its way across the house that sounded like lance but maybe with a cold. Little red mad this way around the living room to a small blue bedroom that looked nicely put away well in lance’s eye. As he opened the door he noticed a giant lump in lances bed. 

“ Lance..?” Adam asked slowly walking into the foot of the bed. 

The body rustled and a small head popped out with brown hair peeking through the sheets.  
“ Oh, Adam I'm sorry for not making it to the door. I fell with a cold.” ‘Lance’ stared to cough but seemed forced. 

Adamed looked closer and smiled softly “ Wow lance what big eyes you have.”  
“ B Better to see you Adam my favorite cousin of all time.” the voice said nerves to hell. 

The caramel skin male smiled softly stroking the light brow hair . “ wow lance what soft hair you have..” 

The voice growled softly but kept it act up “ Better to have your hand on I bet.” 

Adam laughed softly and sat down gently pulling down the sheet making the imposter lance be seen. Shiro blushed a little embarrassed as his goofy smile made his lip shrugging a little. He noticed all the scars the wolf has taken over the years of being in the woods; gently he placed on his bare chest next to his heart. 

“ What many scars you have...Shiro” he looked up being met with beautiful silver eyes brighter than the moon. 

“ All of them worth taking if it means protecting you, Adam,” he said slowly sitting up looking Adam in the eye. 

Adam gently made his way to the wolf’s lap and gently nuzzled under his chin. Shiro softly moved the red hood off the smaller males head revealing chocolate brown hair that almost looked to got to eat. 

“ Keith ran off with lance again I’m guessing…” Adam spoke softly making the wolf chuckle. 

“How’d you guess?” he looked down at the smaller male. 

“ I saw Keith on the path holding river flowers.” Adam chuckled softly.

The two just lay there in silence as the soft songs of an owl could be heard outside the window. Shiro softly sighed looking at Adam fondly as he slowly stroked his cheek. He gently brought little red closer lips only millimeters away. 

“ S Shiro what are yo-”  
“Takashi.,” he said “ Call me Takashi” 

Adam slightly tilted his head as his lip was on the wolfs. Takashi brought Adam closer resting his hands softly at his wais once again making the kiss a bit deeper. The younger males moaned against the wolf’s lips as making him growl and grip tighter. They quickly pulled away making them both blush and pants softly. 

“ you have no clue how long I’ve wanted that little red..” Takashi softly laid his head on Adams’s shoulder panting. 

Adam only laughed softly as he softly patted the wolf's head nuzzling it. “I Love you Takashi,” he said tiredly 

The wolf smiled softly closing his eyes “ Love you to Adam.” 

Since then Little red found his love with the Big Bad Wolf of the dark forest. He didn't care his lovers a monster they loved each other and soon they lived together in the village opening a small bakery in the town square. They soon have gotten married and adopted a child they named after the dreams the village would have an at night. 

And they lived Happily ever after  
The end


End file.
